It is becoming increasingly common to use a firewall where client workstations in an organization are connected to the Internet. Firewalls generally operate by shielding an organization's network from certain data transmissions which have the potential to be harmful or disruptive to the organization's activities.
Most firewalls achieve this task by accepting data in one of a finite set of protocols and rejecting data in any other protocol. It would be very useful for an organization to expand the number of allowable protocols within an organization network without compromising the safety or performance of that organization's network.